


A Pirate's Life For Me

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Running Away, Wizards, prompt, young!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After insulting a family friend, Severus James decides to run away and become a pirate. Cousin Teddy keeps him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Severus James = Sherlock Holmes
> 
> 2\. Original Tumblr Anon Prompt: young sherlock maybe a little sad, or he's all alone or something. but give it a happy ending.

 

The rails hadn’t been used in recent years. But the cold steel retained the energetic hum that came before and after the passing of the old steam engine that no longer ran its lengths. Parallel bars, joined by wooden planks and white gravel.  
        He sat upon one side of the eternally parallel steel rails, one arm across his lap. His chin resting against the heel of his hand and his palm. Fingers curled up against his cheek. Black hair, for once, was tamed. It took quite the spell from his father to rein in that wild Potter mane. His striped jumper was still tucked into his trousers. His shoes freshly scuffed from the run across field and country. An attempt to escape the punishment he was sure would follow his brilliant, yet ill-timed deductions.  
        He had run this way because of the tracks. He had never been this way before, but knew where they were from the brief glimpses he caught while learning to ride a broom with his mummy and his older brother. He had hoped to catch the train. Slip away to a city, then maybe to the coast. It wouldn’t be that hard then to find a ship and join a crew.  
        He would work his way up to First Mate. And he would call himself _Sherlock_. He’d never have to worry about upsetting people with his sharp tongue and keen intellect. He’d be the greatest pirate to sail the seas. Finding treasure and hidden islands. Solving ancient mysteries in the Caribbean. Or maybe he would go further south, and sail around Africa. Make his way to India even.  
        Ashen eyes narrowed as he whipped his head around.

_**Gravel crunching under foot.** _   
_**Heavy footfalls. Tired. Ran through the fields. Could have flown and covered more ground and a greater distance in a short amount of time - didn’t. Why?** _   
_**Ah… He was small. Dark hair. Dark clothes. Easy to miss in the dying of light of the day.** _   
_**Closer now. Slight limp. Sudden soothing, fragrant aroma.** _

        “You tripped up in the lavender,” he said flatly, turning his head to rest it back in his hand.  
        “Gave us a fright,” the young man said, his normally brown hair shifting from the black of worry to the bright blue of relief. “Harry’s been tearing the manor apart looking for you.”  
        “He needn’t bother. I’m not going back.”  
        “Obviously,” he said, hazel eyes softening as he took in the boy’s appearance. Then he moved closer and sat on the steel track opposite. “Neither am I.”  
        “Solidarity will not persuade me to change my mind.”  
        “I hadn’t planned on it. Clearly you’re a smart kid, and whatever plan you’ve got must be pretty good if you’re running away from a family that loves you.”  
        He sighed, rolled his eyes, and kept looking down the expanse of tracks. Waiting for any sign of a train that, despite the state of the disused tracks, he hoped would defy the evidence and expectations and come to whisk him away.  
        “Trying to appeal to my feelings won’t get you anywhere,” the boy said smartly. “I’ve been reliably informed that I have none.”  
        “That’s not entirely true,” he said, leaning forward. “Lily tells me you’re quite the softy.”  
        He huffed in annoyance. “She is wrong.”  
        “Of course she is. And Severus is always right about everything.”  
        “I am,” he snapped.  
        Teddy nodded, pulling back. “Well, what do you plan to do for food then? Muggles won’t take your galleons.”  
        “I’ll be a pirate. Pirates don’t care where the gold comes from, only that it’s gold.”  
        “You’re a long ways from the coast. I could apparate us there.”  
        “You’re not coming. You’ll only get in the way.”  
        He shook his blue topped head, picked up a rock and toyed around with it before getting bored. “Then I’ll wait with you until the train comes.”  
        Severus stubbornly sat on the tracks until well after the sun had set. Teddy Lupin stubbornly sat across from him. Eventually the boy had to give up and admit defeat. There would be no train. But he would find another way to escape. On the walk back to the manor, the pair of them were silent. However, Teddy stopped him just outside the conservatory. “You know,” he said, making sure he didn’t talk to the boy like he was a child. Making sure he didn’t sound patronizing or condescending. “I have to agree about Hannah Longbottom. She’s got another man’s smell all over her.”  
        “Finally! Someone else can smell it, too!”  
        “Not everyone can pick up on these things, Sev. I’ve got wolf blood in me, so it hits me like a sack of bricks. And you’re always watching people. Noticing the smallest details that everyone overlooks. You’ve got to be careful who you say them to or you’ll wind up causing a lot of grief and confusion.”  
        “I know… Father keeps telling me… But if I can’t tell people what I’ve observed, then how will they know what to do? She’s obviously been seeing another man for years. Mr. Longbottom hadn’t noticed, and it’s clear that she does not love him. Why would he continue to subject himself to her continuous betrayal?”  
        “Sometimes… People are blinded by their feelings. I’m not going to tell you that you’re too young to understand. For all I know, I don’t even understand it. But Neville loves Hannah. And if he’s happy, then we shouldn’t try to ruin that. He’ll sort out what’s right and wrong in his own time. She’ll break his heart in the end.”  
        Teddy nodded, reaching down to ruffle and muss that perfect hair Draco had spent hours spelling into perfection. Severus gave the barest hint of a smile. “You know,” he said. “You are so far the most sensible person I’ve met. And I’m surrounded by idiots.”  
        “I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult coming from you.”  
        The boy shrugged. “Take it however you like,” he said, starting for the door. But Teddy stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “What now, Cousin?”  
        “Your mum. When he sees you, he may just crush you in a hug.”  
        “And father?”  
        “I’ll remind him that if he snaps at you again, you’ll run off and become the most feared pirate on the high seas and pillage all the ships carrying his most precious potions supplies.”  
        Severus gave a final nod, finding his statements acceptable before going inside ahead of his elder god-sibling.  
        Sure enough, when Severus and Teddy reappeared in the ballroom, Harry pulled his son into a nearly unbearable hug before holding him at arm’s length and checking him over. This was followed by a very stern lecture about running away and not telling his parents. There was something about joining the circus.  
        But Teddy had corrected his godfather by supplying that the circus was too ordinary and boring. But a life of piracy… that was another adventure altogether.


End file.
